<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laser Tag by mariclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573037">Laser Tag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse'>mariclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amor Delicata [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreambur, Fluff, Fundy - Freeform, Laser Tag, M/M, Online Personas, Tubbo - Freeform, mentions of dream team, tommy innit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They all agreed to go to an arcade and it was fun! At least that’s what Wilbur thought it was before some things happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amor Delicata [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Laser Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all agreed to go to an arcade and it was fun! At least that’s what Wilbur thought it was before some things happened. Those things just made him stare off into the distance, confused and lost.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Wilbur was excited at the beginning of the day, not only would he be with all his friends, he would also get to be with a person who’s been nagging at the back of his mind. </p>
<p>Dream was excited just as he was if not more, and he would say that he was matching Tommy’s excitement. Those two didn’t even fail to make their teams just as excited as they were. The entirety of Dream’s team was content with seeing Dream basically walking with a bounce to his steps, but when they saw the others at their meet up they were hyped up by their ‘leader’. </p>
<p>It was amusing to see them celebrate and cheer together. </p>
<p>What wasn’t funny and entertaining would be the way Dream would follow behind George like a lost puppy, Wilbur was not one for jealousy. That’s what he would say at least, well not until now. He hated the way Dream would look at George and follow him, not even denying all the comments he received for being a ‘simp’. </p>
<p>So there went the excitement, and to dampen his mood even more Fundy noticed it. </p>
<p>Fundy noticed and helped in making Wilbur jealous. He took all of Dream’s attention whenever Wilbur was close to Dream. He would stand in front of Wilbur and flirt openly with Dream. </p>
<p>Dream being the small flirt he was, answered back. </p>
<p>They talked about a date they had on Minecraft and when Fundy was planning their wedding. Even though it was clearly a joke it didn’t help with the bubbling feeling in his stomach. </p>
<p>It was a bit tolerable for Wilbur but then Fundy had to pull the last straw. He flirted while staring at Wilbur dead in the eye, Wilbur didn’t hear but by the way his face was smug he knew that Fundy knew what he was doing. That part was okay what wasn’t okay was when he kissed Dream, a little too close to his lips. </p>
<p>That action made Dream flustered even though he was in awe at the site of a flustered blond he was still annoyed. </p>
<p>Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy on Will’s team. </p>
<p>BBH, Sapnap, and George were on Dream’s team. That’s what they agreed to at least. They were just hanging around the lobby of an arcade. They made a contest( Tommy kept tempting Dream, and Sapnap insulted the 15-year-old back) on who could get the most tickets by the end of the day. </p>
<p>And it turned out they somehow magically ended in a tie. So Tommy’s solution was to play laser tag, a battle between them and whichever group wins the game, officially won the contest.</p>
<p>“Let’s go inside and play laser tag!” He said pulling Fundy away from Dream and towards Tommy and Tubbo. </p>
<p>As he got closer to the others he could hear Tommy and Sapnao trash talking, and George joined in as back up when Sapnap needed it. Tubbo didn’t though, he </p>
<p>Fundy instead of shaking dream’s hand kissed his knuckles and said, may he repeat ‘Good luck my love’. It was fine when it was just him calling the other babe(no it wasn’t) but ‘my love’ was something that Will definitely didn’t like it at all. </p>
<p>“Let’s play!” They headed inside  the laser tag arena and separated. While they waited for the game to be announced, it was time to start Fundy confronted Will about his behavior in front of Tommy and Tubbo. He just had to do it in front of them didn’t he?</p>
<p>“So when are you going to tell Dream about it?” Fundy said, staring at the taller male with a deadpan expression. Wilbur groaned and smiled nervously. </p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about” He said trying to stall as long as he could. Fundy just stared at him as Tommy and Tubbo started asking questions. </p>
<p>Tommy then yelled at him to answer when the game finally began. Wilbur immediately separated and headed right towards the south side of the arena. He could hear Fundy yelling out that their conversation wasn’t over yet. </p>
<p>After running around for a few minutes Wilbur came across George, at that they both hid behind one of the walls. </p>
<p>In the end of their little ‘battle’ Will ended up getting George to turn into the color red but what he didn’t notice was that George wasn’t alone. </p>
<p>So when he headed out of the wall he was met with bright green eyes. Immediately the other started laughing, well more of a wheeze at the face George made as he headed out of the arena. Wilbur only gave a small laugh, though not towards George’s grumpy attitude but towards the adorable way Dream was making fun of his friend. </p>
<p>Once he calmed down the blond smiled towards Will and at the moment they both hid behind a wall again. Wilbur smiled and thought of winning this even if he cared deeply for the other. He couldn’t hear any noise that the blond would make and that was unfair. As  he peeked out of the corner waiting for the other to make his move he only heard empty silence. </p>
<p>Dream either had moved on towards a different place (probably<em> looking for Fundy), </em> he came out of his hiding place, mistake number one, yet the best mistake he could probably make. </p>
<p>He walked towards where he thought Dream was located, mistake number two. </p>
<p>Right about when he was about to turn another corner when Dream popped up from behind him. He was pinned to the wall and next thing he knew Dream turned his vest light to a neon red. </p>
<p>Wilbur had finally gotten out of the arena when he realized what happened.</p>
<p>The blond kissed him, and he was the most confused he could’ve been in his entire life. <em> Why </em> was it just echoing through his entire head. Before he knew it, it was over and his vest was a red instead of its original blue color. He was so confused throughout the entire encounter. He saw dream smile as he made his way away from the brunette. </p>
<p>After the game was over he couldn’t focus. He only would stare of into space and daydream. He ignored his friends worrying over his zoned out state and just repeated the entire scene over and over again.</p>
<p>Dream kissed him. Dream kissed him and then shot him. He did that to win the game, but that kiss was too long for it to just have been unintentional. Unless Dream was a cheater that kissed his opponents into a paralyzed state and used it to his advantage. </p>
<p>No, dream wouldn’t do that to anyone no matter how cruel he would claim he was Dream would never do that to anyone, especially if he knew of Wilbur’s-</p>
<p>‘<em> Does Dream know about his feelings?’ </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Really? Kissing In The Arena?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part two is finally here!!! this is the last one by the way</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were moments where Will hated himself for agreeing to Tommy's ideas without even knowing what they were. This was one of those moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was on a call with Tommy while he was editing a video. He was zoning in and out every once in a while, though Tommy didn't seem to point it out. So it made sense why he didn't know what he agreed to until he heard Tommy yelling in happiness. The teen had set up a date and time for Will to show up in front of an arcade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was okay with it at first. He was just going to hang out with Tommy at the arcade. Nothing wrong could happen there, it would all just be fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then when he arrived at the arcade, he regretted not asking questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of the arcade entrance were his friends. Though he was fine with them, he was not fine when he saw Dream. The moment they made eye contact he started freaking out, already thinking of an excuse, so he could leave and never see the blond again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still wasn't over what happened two weeks ago. Not like a person can forget it when their crush kisses them and then acts like it's nothing at all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That scene basically lived rent-free in his brain. Playing over and over again until he couldn't speak or think. It was truly annoying, the fact that it would just begin to play whenever he was working or when he was just trying to relax. It was a memory that was so vivid and impacting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be times when he gets lost in the idea of 'what if', which never ends well. He would like to think that Dream didn't know of his feelings and that it was just a cheap move he used when he wanted to win, but there was a part of him that told him otherwise. That part was made of too much blind hope, hope that Dream was in the same state he was in, that Dream was trying to get the guts to talk to Will about that just like he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a stupid thing really, letting it bring a smile to his face or even let it change his entire mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly Wilbur put on a smile, trying his best to seem calm and collected. He waved at the blond, hoping that nothing was wrong between them. Dream waved back, before he was pulled to the side by Fundy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur felt himself flinch when his gaze met Fundy's brown eyes. Fundy's expression explained that he knew something Will didn't, there was that mischief that presented itself the last time they played on the same team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to turn around and never come back. Ignoring the negative anxiety ridden thoughts, Wilbur moved forward, heading towards Tommy and Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both seemed to straighten when they heard him, though Tommy immediately started yelling. As the teen pushed Techno and Will inside the arcade, heading towards the arena, he was clearly excited. Wilbur laughed at his antics along with Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stood in front of the arena, Tubbo stood to the side. Letting the rest strap on the vests as he watched, explaining why he couldn’t play this time. Tommy had complained, stating he wanted to beat the dream team with his best friend by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking Will called Tommy clingy, changing the teen’s behavior immediately. He began yelling at Will, claiming what he said wasn’t true, that he was only lying. Thankfully Tubbo managed to get the teen’s attention. He sighed and turned back to his previous position, not the best place to be when he was avoiding someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stood a few feet in front of him, Fundy by his side. The redhead was acting the same way he was the last time, though he seemed more clingy and more determined to get a reaction out of him. He did achieve it, after a while. Somehow he knew exactly how to push the brunette’s buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he got jealous after a while, he was proud it took so long for him to finally snap. It was mainly due to the fact that Dream was clearly rejecting all his advances that made him stay calm for most of the time. Then Fundy had to try to ask Dream out on a date, annoying him until he caved in and accepted the request. Fundy began to celebrate, pulling Dream into some weird slow dance as he planned out a future for them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will had stood up and pulled Fundy away, leading him towards Techno and Tommy. Announcing they were going to begin. Fundy laughed at his behavior, quickly brining Tommy and Techno’s attention towards them. The moment Fundy noticed they were expecting an answer, he shouted about Will’s feelings about the blond out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur immediately flushed and started denying everything coming out of the redhead’s statements. Techno just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossed in front of his chest, Tommy began to join Fundy in on the teasing. He started yelling about how he was gross and that he shouldn’t be with Dream, for many, many stupid reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After forever the game began and Wilbur separated himself from his team, he really didn’t want to deal with them anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard yelling coming from the northern side of the laser tag arena and headed to the opposite direction. Due to the noise coming from the other side it meant most of his friends had to be at that side, or maybe just Sapnap and Tommy. Those two were too chaotic to be together in his opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will moved, running from one barrier to another, he was trying to find anyone. If he was right, and hopefully he was Karl would’ve split up and gone on his own, just like Dream and George would. Though those two would probably go together, if it wasn’t George that Sapnap was with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped he didn’t bump into Dream instead, he was praying it was Karl instead, but he never did have the best luck. Which made sense due to the fact the person he bumped into had to be the man who wouldn’t leave his thoughts alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s where Will currently stands at the moment. A few feet in front of the man himself, his brain forcing him to push down the blush he could already feel climbing its way onto his face. He felt himself frozen when his gaze met Dream’s vibrant green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Will” Dream stated as he quickly aimed towards the brunette, trying to hit him and get him out. Wilbur instantly moved to the side, attempting to hide as Dream moved towards his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn’t know where the blond was, but he knew he had to try to beat Dream, though the first thing he would like to get pass would be not freezing up next time. When he heard what sounded like a thud, Will moved in towards it. He was hoping that if that was Dream he could catch the blond off guard and shoot him. He had to if he wanted to win, and he could possibly avoid him for the rest of the day as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will moved forward he was pushed up against a wall. His eyes met Dream’s, the blond’s had a glint in them, he didn’t like what it meant at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Will. I think it’s best that you give up and let me shoot you if you don’t want the same thing to happen twice” As words left Dream’s mouth his face became ablaze. He hated the fact that a certain memory had entered his mind at what Dream implied, their positions not helping either. It was kind of hard not to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I think I’m going to win” He replied, not letting himself lose. He had to focus on his task, he didn’t want to be teased by Fundy again. It already sucked that the redhead had pulled that information out of Will and used it against him the first time, he couldn’t let it happen a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as he was going to open his mouth once again Dream’s lips were on his. It didn’t feel magical or enchanting but relieving and some type of right feeling? He wasn’t sure how to describe it, he just felt better though he didn’t let himself get distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly lifted his gun towards Dream’s vest, trying to hit him without the other noticing. When he finally shot Dream he was surprised to see that the blond had pulled away, he seemed happy enough even though he was clearly out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Karl!” Dream shouted as Will’s own vest turned from blue to an undeniable shade of red. He groaned, how had he not noticed Karl?! The shorter male quickly gave Dream a thumbs up before he headed towards the other side of the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go, we got a date to finish!” Dream grabbed his hand and led him away from the laser tag arena. Wilbur only stared at Dream with a shocked face, he decided to ignore the heat he felt on his neck and face as he looked at Dream. The blond looked back at him, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did you think I was just going to leave you alone without trying to get any sort of response?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Will asked, he was confused. He wasn’t sure why Dream called this a date. A date was between two people interested in each other, and he was sure that Dream didn’t like him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, do you think I just kiss people randomly? You really think I would go that low just to win? I don’t mess with people’s feelings”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream came to a halt as his words left his mouth. He looked hurt and angry for a second, Wilbur immediately panicked feeling guilt clawing up his stomach. He hadn’t meant anything like that, he knew the blond didn’t do that to win, but it wasn’t his fault that it crossed his mind before. Will looked down, letting the guilt take control of his reactions instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Will. I like you, and I’ve been as obvious as I can be! I literally kissed you! After that I could swear you weren’t interested, but then Fundy came to me a few days ago and insisted I try again. He told me I had it wrong, so here I am. I kissed you and I told you I like you romantically, I don’t know how more obvious I can be” He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked back up, his face hot and his thoughts meshing together. He didn’t know why it seemed like it was all a dream, maybe because he spent two months denying any form of reciprocation from the blond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I, I… Um I like you too” He said. Dream was looking at him once again as he let his hand fall back down. He grabbed Will’s hand once again and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. So what do you say? Let’s get out of here and go on an actual date?” Dream seemed so happy, but even through the joy Will could see the uncertainty under it since he had seen it a million times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>